


Satiation

by Memezuki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Genital Piercing, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memezuki/pseuds/Memezuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noiz comes home from a particularly hard day at work, he finds another problem on his hands, but this one he's more than willing to fix. Mizuki is a catboy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiation

**Author's Note:**

> I got really lazy at the end oops anyways enjoy I had to a bit of research on cat body language for this B^)

Noiz let out a frustrated sigh as he finished up locking the front door to his house. Today went terrible, one of the people in his department fucked up and deleted a shit ton of important data and he had to stay late to try and recover it. To no avail, he had to add, that stuff was gone forever, and he nearly fired the piece of shit if his brother hadn't stepped in and told him to take the rest of the day off and cool down. He wasn't known for his compassion and understanding, but he was trying his best to learn.

Setting his keys down, he slipped off his shoes and crashed onto the couch. In an effort to take the day's events off his mind, he just wanted to let loose and relax for a bit. Lazily slipping off his jacket and loosening his tie, he tossed them on an adjacent sofa. Eyes fell shut and Noiz saw nothing but the faint orange glow of the lights through his eyelids. He started zoning out the atmospheric sounds, the drone of the air conditioner, the splash of the aquarium filter, and the "pi!"s from Usagimodoki.

Seconds from slipping into a dream, Noiz's ears picked up the sound of hesitant footsteps. That must be Mizuki, he thought. Did he just wake up from a nap? He usually greets me immediately. Slowly opening an eye, he sees Mizuki stepping towards him. Noiz shifted up in his seat and motioned Mizuki to come sit in his lap. It seemed like something was troubling him. Mizuki ran to Noiz and almost threw himself at him.

"Something wrong, Mizuki?" Mizuki looked up, teary eyed and ears flat against his head.

"It's not going down..." Mizuki mumbled, voice trembling. His tail was slightly puffed up and down between his legs, brushing up against Noiz ever so slightly.

"Hm? What isn't?" Noiz scanned the body of his catboy and noticed a tent in the front of the boxers he wore.

"Ah, that? Have you touched it?" Noiz said calmly. Mizuki nodded a bit and said quietly,

"I did it a lot but it still won't go away." He lowered his head, expecting a scolding from his owner for doing something so dirty, but it didn't come.

"It's not like you can be in heat, right?" Noiz had done some research before getting Mizuki, and only females went through heat. Maybe he smelled a female nearby and that kicked his sexual desire into overdrive.

"Anyways, lets get rid of that for you, ok?"

"Mm..." Mizuki agreed as he obediently followed Noiz into his bedroom. Noiz led him to the bed and he climbed on top of it, laying on his back and supporting himself on his elbows. Noiz moved until he was above the hybrid and pressed a kiss to his lips while pulling off his boxers, wasting no time.

"Did you remember to eat correctly and drink lots of water?" Noiz asked.

"Yeah... can we get more of that pudding? I liked it." Noiz paused and smiled as his lips brushed against Mizuki's face.

"Of course. You wanna try the other flavors?" Noiz slid Mizuki's hoodie up and off his body and a hand moved to rub the feline's erection.

"Ah... c-can I?" A blush rose to his face as his legs tensed slightly at the contact.

"Mhm. I'll get them all for you." Hearing this, Mizuki's ears pricked forward and the tip of his tail twitched.

"Really?! Thank you!" He jumped up and wrapped his hands around Noiz's neck, rubbing his head against the other in a session of aggressive cuddling. Noiz remained passive and let Mizuki express his enthusiasm for pudding, reaching up to pet him on the head.

"Hey, don't you still have something to take care of?" Noiz said with a chuckle. Mizuki blushed and mumbled,

"Oh, yeah... hehe.." He said while sticking out his tongue mischievously. Falling back again, Mizuki spread his legs a bit and brushed his tail playfully against Noiz's leg.

"How about switching today?"

"Huh? Switching?"

"I'll be bottom this time."

"Eh? Are you ok with that?" Whenever Mizuki felt a little frisky, they had sex, but Noiz had always topped before.

"Not a problem." Noiz wanted Mizuki to have control this time so as to get rid of his troubles most efficiently.

"Oh, ok... I don't really know what to do though..."

"I'll help you." Noiz pulled Mizuki up and shifted his body until he was in Mizuki's original spot, leaning forward to capture Mizuki's lips in a fevered kiss, licking at them until Mizuki opened his mouth and returned the favor. As they kissed, Noiz began unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off and moving to unbuckle his pants. Mizuki pulled away, gasping for breath.

"W-what now?" Mizuki questioned.

"Just do what I would do." Thinking back on other times they had sex, Mizuki kissed along Noiz's neck, following in Noiz's footsteps when he topped. Noiz responded to the kissing and licking with heated sighs. He finished undressing himself, tossing the clothing to the ground. Mizuki started roaming his hands all over Noiz, stroking his thighs, chest, and back all while trailing kisses and soft bites on his neck and shoulders. Noiz craved more.

"Ah... harder... bite me." Noiz whispered.

"It won't hurt?" Mizuki expressed his concern.

"No, I like it that way." Mizuki didn't really understand how someone could like pain, but he obeyed nonetheless and sank his sharp canines into the flesh of Noiz's shoulder.

"Ngh...hah... that feels good.." Mizuki dug sharp nails into Noiz's back and dragged them down, forcing another moan from Noiz. Witdrawing his teeth, Mizuki asked while licking at the bite mark beading with drops of blood,

"It really doesn't hurt?"

"Not one bit." Noiz reassured.

"Heh, you're weird." Mizuki laughed, giving a small lick to the side of Noiz's face. Noiz moved his hand to Mizuki's cock again, pumping it slowly.

"Ah!" Mizuki exclaimed as he tried to refrain from bucking his hips into the touch.

"Please, I want to..." he trailed off.

"Hm? Do you want to fuck me now? How eager~" Mizuki blushed at Noiz's language but gave a small nod. Noiz would normally make Mizuki beg for him to move on, but tonight he tried not to torture him too much. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on it. Squeezing an ample amount on his fingers, he brought them to his ass and pushed one in. Noiz hissed at the pressure and quite frankly foreign feel. He had bottomed for others before, but it wasn't recent and his body wasn't used to it anymore.

Disregarding that, he pushed his finger in and out, and when he felt he was loosened enough, he added another finger, spreading them apart to stretch himself. Mizuki watched with lustful eyes, cock twitching at the sight of his owner in such a lewd circumstance, fingering himself while occasionally letting a small gasp or moan out. His dick was painfully hard, precum dripping. He felt his patience dwindling, and he tried not to just pounce on Noiz right then and there so he obediently waited until Noiz said he was ready.

After what seemed to Mizuki a lifetime of waiting, Noiz pulled his fingers out and repositioned his hands to the underside of his knees, holding his legs wide open.

"Ok, go ahead." Noiz breathed, a pink flush painting his face. Mizuki jumped forward, upper body looming over Noiz as his cock pushed into Noiz, thrusting his hips forward into the tight heat that he craved.

"Fuck! Hah...shit.." Noiz swore as Mizuki continually slammed his cock hard and deep inside his ass. Noiz gripped his legs tighter as Mizuki fucked him.

"Ah! Sorry!...I couldn't hold back..." Mizuki cried out as his hips moved on their own, driven by the sweet sensations that shot through his body every time he buried his dick into Noiz's hole. Noiz felt it as well, as his ass was brutally pounded into, he nearly cried from the pleasure he felt. His head snapped back and he cried Mizuki's name as a particular thrust hit dead on the bundle of nerves inside, sending shockwaves of ecstasy through his body.

"Noiz, it feels- ah! so good inside..." Mizuki gasped. Their bodies were slick with sweat by now, and Mizuki leaned in for a sloppy kiss, their lips glistening with saliva as their tongues wrapped around each other.

Mizuki wanted to try another position, and after pulling away from the kiss, breathing hard. He slowed down his thrusting, and whispered to Noiz,

"Can you, ah, turn over? Ah...please." Noiz nodded with a grunt and pulled Mizuki's member out before flipping over onto his hands and knees.

"Like this?" He asked.

"O-on your elbows." Mizuki found that when Noiz topped, his prostate got hit more often in that position.

"Getting bossy now? Heh." Noiz smirked as he lowered himself onto his elbows.

"I-it's not like that!" Mizuki stuttered, ears drooping against his head.

"It's fine. Just hurry up and fuck me." Noiz commanded as he pushed his ass back towards Mizuki's crotch. Mizuki grabbed Noiz's hips and pushed in, slower this time, until he was halfway in before snapping his hips forward.

"Shit! Hit that spot again." Noiz ordered. Mizuki leaned in and ground the tip of his dick into Noiz's prostate.

"Here?"

"Y-yeah." Mizuki slid nearly all the way out before slamming back in, aiming for that spot that made Noiz see stars.

"Ngh... that's a good boy." Noiz said with a chuckle. Mizuki blushed as he started up his thrusting again. He absolutely loved when Noiz said he was a good boy. His fingers gripped hard at Noiz's hips, almost enough to bruise, as he picked up speed. He leaned back, angling his thrusts directly into Noiz's prostate.

"Agh, fuuck... keep doing that." Noiz moaned as a hand reached for his own cock, which was dripping precum, having leaked onto the bed, staining the sheets. He wrapped his fingers around the throbbing member and stroked. He felt the fur on Mizuki's tail brush up against his thigh every now and then, and his legs shivered at the feeling. Mizuki thrusted faster, doubling over for more leverage. His hands stopped gripping at Noiz's hips and instead leaned forward and took Noiz's hand, now fisted at the sheets below, into his. His chest was flush against Noiz's back as his cock thrust in and out. Mizuki felt lost in the ecstasy, focusing only on the intense pleasure when he buried his dick deep inside his owner's slick, tight heat. His tail unconsciously lifted up and quivered in the air.

"Ahh...mn...Noiz! I'm cl- close..." He barely managed to warn.

"Me too...shit..." Noiz stroked himself faster, aching to reach orgasm. He paid special attention to his piercings, gripping tighter when he ran his hand over them, pain registering as pleasure.

Noiz came hard, hips bucking frantically back onto Mizuki, legs spasming as his semen splattered onto the sheets in intervals, until it slowed to just droplets of cum dripping down the head and falling.

"Noiz, where..." Mizuki tried to ask, but he couldn't find the words. Noiz understood and replied,

"Inside is fine..." Mizuki's thrusts got rougher, breath ragged as he came as well, filling Noiz with his cum. His thrusting slowed to a slight rocking as he rode out his orgasm, movements making his fluids spill out of Noiz's hole.

Both of them collapsed onto their sides, and Mizuki nuzzled up against the back of his owner's neck. Vibrations ran up Noiz's back, timed like breathing. Was Mizuki purring? A small smile curved on his face as his eyelashes fluttered, eyes slipping shut. The feeling of Mizuki's warm breath caressed his skin as he drifted off to sleep from fatigue.


End file.
